


Weapons of the future

by sweet_Kimchi94



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cyberpunk, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_Kimchi94/pseuds/sweet_Kimchi94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Once humans and weapons were one. Ruling the world together and keeping the order. But another human snatched the weapon away from the other and turned the world into chaos. <br/>Many years passed like this and the weapon died because of exhaustion and lost love and the world remained in chaos.'</p><p>Two people met, a human and a weapon, just by coincidence, and their fates held much more than the eyes could see. Fights, blood and tears were their future and only one goal kept them going.</p><p>Protecting their beloved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting here and I have no idea why I'm posting this story of mine.  
> If I will write smut it will probably be top!Gyu and it will be a fail... (Just to warn you, I don't have much experience with smut.) But maybe it will never happen since it's not the main thing. I'm still unsure about this matter.
> 
> About the inspiration: I got the inspiration from 'Soul Eater' but this story has nothing to do with it aside from the human weapons and even that is only slightly.
> 
> I have no idea if you will like it but this is one of my favourite stories I ever wrote.   
> Hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

The future we imagined in the past was completely different than the one it actually became. We dreamed of flying cars, human looking robots who would do our work, time machines, traveling from one place to another within minutes even if it might be at the other end of the world or the most important one, inhabiting the moon or mars.

Everyone would have been happy in this future.

But the actual future consisted of corruption, prostitution left and right, overpopulation, murderes, drugs and a life in the online world. Young people, male or female were forced to sell themselves to rich bastards to somehow pay the expensive rent of their small apartement they lived in. If they couldn't afford one, they ended up in the slave market on in the streets. The people got more violent through the years so that rape and murder became something normal. But suicide was more common theses days and it was understandable.

About the police, there was nothing to discuss. Each of them were corrupted. They only helped the ones with money. They were only out there for show. Justice was long forgotten and only the rich ones managed to have a rather normal life and they were the ones who ruled. Their words were absolute and no one dared to question it.

There were also special people. They were rare but had more value than richer people. The problem was that most of them were slaves and got treated like shit. Every rich bastard wanted to possess one of them because it meant they were safe and would be able to become the ruler of the world, and this was a wish everyone had, but it was really difficult to get one of them.

The talk was about human weapons. They were able to change their form in anything they or the person they belonged to wanted. To get one of these weapons there must be a strong bond between them and the other person. They must trust and love each other as a person and not as an object, though love could mean everything. They needed to get treated well so that they would open up and become stronger. But in this future it wasn't possible. Trust and love were the last feelings people could have and they were all too selfish, wanting more and more, living in their own world.

There were human weapons who got forced to stay with some rich bastards and died within days since these weapons were delicate and proud. If they didn't get treated the right way they would rather kill themselves than to be ordered around. And it didn't help if it were fake emotions because they could sense it.

These bastards didn't learn from this through. In fact they even had the guts to bet who lived longer. The weapons were forced to hide themselves from these murderous creatures called humans. They lived like every other one but hid their ability. It was difficult at first since they couldn't control themselves but they eventually managed it through the years.

Since then it became more difficult to find a human weapon and so the rich bastards made a pact between themselves and the rest of the population.

The one who found a weapon had the right to possess them. But if it was a normal person everything was allowed, even if it meant to kill to get one. There were no limits because the rich stood above everyone else and had more rights.

And so the hunt began.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to post the chapter so soon but I figured that the prologue alone was to short so here.  
> Hope you'll like this.

There were a lot of slave markets in the city and it didn’t require much to get a job into one since half of the population worked in one. You only needed to be healthy and good looking, age didn’t matter but the younger you were the better. Half of the eraned money the slaves got from selling themselves were given to their patron, the one who gave them all the necessity to survive, like food and a bed to sleep but it was poor. Nevertheless most of the slaves were grateful for this because it was better than living in the streets.

Apartments were to expensive for them, only the more experienced and popular slaves were able to earn enough money to rent themselves a small apartment to live a somehow normal life. They even had the right to choose whom they wanted to serve and how much they wanted from each service. They had more freedom.

Woohyun wanted to be one of them. A slave who was able to choose. But it wasn’t easy to achieve this goal. He was already 23 and for a lot of customers too old for their liking. Then there was the fact that he was well build, his appearance screamed manly from head to toe and they were more into fluffy, soft and pretty. Something he wasn’t and that meant less money. The only ones who wanted him were old men in their fifties and sixties with shitty kinks.

Woohyun endured a lot. It went from strange fetishes to hardcore BDSM where he prefered to rather die than being in so much pain. There were days he was covered in bruises and blood, unable to move an inch but he wasn’t allowed to complain or rest. The scars that were left on his skin made him uglier, less desirable and earning money became so much more difficult for him.

Every night he silently cried in his pillow and wished something good might happen to him someday. Someone who might be able to take him away from this place called living hell. Someone who would take care of him. But his wish never came true. Who would want to be with someone like him? He, who was whoring around, tainted with dirt and scars. And how big were the chances to actually find someone nice in this world where everyone was selfish and corrupt?

The only thing that kept him living through this hell was his younger brother Myungsoo. He was the only family left to him. Woohyun’s brother was also a slave but he was more popular than him since he was just what the customers liked. He had this certain beauty that made him desirable. But the younger wasn’t able to choose because he lacked the experience to please. Myungsoo just started weeks ago with his 20 years because Woohyun didn’t want his younger brother to sell himself to bastards and get trated like him but the rent became more expensive and with his low allowance he wasn’t able to maintain both. His brother knew this and wanted to help. With much protest he gave in because he knew they wouldn’t be able to survive if he worked alone.

He really wanted to protect him from this cruel world as best as he could, to protect him from these selfish humans but he failed.

When Myungsoo came running to him, while he was getting fucked by some old pervet, scared, crying and with a heavy bleeding arm he knew they were busted and not safe anymore. Their lives depended on his reaction.

Without a second thought he pushed the men off of him and knocked him out with a well-aimed hit of his hand. He got dressed in record time and pulled Myungsoo with him, out of this filthy place into the dark alleys of this corrupted city and they ran for their lives as far away as they could. They knew what would await them if they didn’t get away fast. If only one of these men behind them caught them it would be their end.

The younger kept apologizing between sobs and pants, that it turned out this way, that it was his fault their lives were in danger because he couldn’t control himself. But the older didn’t hear anything of that and said that it would have happened sooner or later anyway.

He noticed that Myungsoo got slower because his arm was still bleeding and they needed to treat it soon, but with the men behind them trying to catch them it wasn’t possible.

“Get on my back Myung. I will carry you.”

“No. It’s better if you leave me hyung. I will only be a burden to you.”, the younger stubbornly protested.

“I won’t leave you. If you want to stay I will stay with you. We aren’t going to seperate. I won’t let it happen.”, Woohyun replied with determination. “You’re the only one that keeps me living Myung. If you die I will die too.”

“B-But hyung...”

“Get them!”, they heard faint voices that came closer fast.

“On my back! Now!”, the older ordered and Myungsoo hesitated to get on his back but he didn’t want his brother to die because of him and so he put his arms around Woohyun’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, the brother’s hands under his thighs holding him tight in place so that he wouldn’t fall.

With that the older picked up his speed again running as fast as he could manage with the additional weight. He would fight until the end.

“I’m sorry hyung.”, Myungsoo whispered hoarsely next to his ear, tears flowing down his soft cheeks. “It’s my fault.”

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay. I will make sure of it. I promise.”, Woohyun said between pants and then asked with a faint smile. “When did I ever break a promise?”

“Never.”, the younger replied with a chuckle, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

“That’s right. I never broke a promise. So believe in your hyung.”

“Okay. I believe in you Woohyun hyung.”, he couldn’t help but to smile.

“Good.”

He ran and ran but these men didn’t back off the slightest bit and he started to get tired. Woohyun groaned at their persistance and he swor it became more and more men. He pretty much ran through half the city and they were still behind them. And Myungsoo’s situation didn’t get better. The younger was on the verge of fainting from the blood loss and he needed to get treated fast but were could they hide for a while?

Now that they knew what they were, there was no way they could leave the city without getting noticed. The more time passed, the more men would search for them. By the end of the day the whole city would be looking for them. Their current situation was hopeless and the older was afraid he would break a promise for the first time. And no one would help him so everything depened on him and he was so fucking tired. His eyes got already teary from all the frustation and helplessness. He didn’t know what to do. He was searching for a way out.

The alleys got more twisted and he needed to decide. Left or right. He chose the right way and soon he was met with a dead end. Woohyun cursed under his breath but there was no time to change direction because he could hear the men coming closer. He wouldn’t make it in time. There was only a big black dustbin and a closed door on a wall that could only be opened from the inside if you didn’t have a key.

“Shit, shit, shit!”, he cursed and looked everywhere for a way out but there was nothing, this was the end, their end.

“Hyung...”, Myungsoo muttered weakly.

“Don’t worry Myung. Everything is fine. We will be fine. Sleep.”, he softly said and the younger nodded, resting his head on the board shoulder, eyelids falling.

Then suddenly the door opened and a young man with orange hair came out with a bag of trash, to throw it in the dustbin. He was probably the same age as him but maybe also older. The young man was startled that there was someone out there and curiously observed them while throwing the trash away. Woohyun backed away, tightening his hold on the sleeping Myungsoo because he was scared and couldn’t trust anyone at the moment. He didn’t know if the young man was a threat or not. But the men came closer and he was at a loss.

“Were did they run?! We need to get them!”

“I think they run to the left!”

“No I think it was right!”

“We will look both ways! I can already see the money we get from them! They will make us rich!”

The young man tilted his head to the voices and then turned back to the brothers, staring at them. Woohyun could see the wheels turning in the young man’s head and he started to cry because he already saw what would happen now. They were trapped and this young man would hand them over to the men and get some of the money. Woohyun was to exhausted to run away or fight and his brother was in danger. He wouldn’t be able to protect Myungsoo.

The young man decided to come closer to them and the other backed away again. He definitely wouldn’t get caught willing.

“Stay away from us.”, he spat out, glaring at the young man.

“You don’t need to be afraid. I want to help you.”, the other said as calm as possible and Woohyun was stunned by his sweet voice.

The young man used this chance to stand in front of him, pushing him slightly to the corner of the dustbin.

“Lie the boy to the ground and cover him with my jacket. It’s dark so they won’t notice him.”, he handed him the jacket and the older brother did as he was told to.

He laid Myungsoo to the ground and covered him with the jacket. Not even from close up was he able to see him. He didn’t know why he followed the other’s instructions but his guts told him to just do it and he did. It didn’t stop him from crying through. He had no idea what intentions the young man had and he was still scared but didn’t dare to say anything. And when the young man cornered him, placing an arm around his waist to bring him closer he started to tremble because he could do anything with him since he was defenceless.

“Calm down. I won’t hurt you.”, the young man whispered and brought his other hand to his cheek to wipe the tears away with his thumb, caressing the soft flesh a bit. “I’m Sunggyu.”

“W-Woohyun.”, he stuttered, looking in the beautiful small eyes.

He tried to find something in Sunggyu’s eyes, something that told him that he would hurt him but there was nothing. Only concern and calmness.

“They are coming and I apologize beforehand for what I’m about to do but you need to trust me. Understood?”, the young man asked and he nodded slowly. “Just go with the flow.”

It was a sweet whisper and soon he felt soft lips pressing on his own and Woohyun just melted at the touch. The kiss started slow, careful, searching. Sunggyu didn’t know how far he was allowed to go but soon he felt the other relax, wrapping the arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The hand on Woohyun’s cheek soon joined the one on his waist and held him close. The smooth hands slowly crept under his shirt to caress the skin soothing and he couldn’t hold back the moan, escaping his mouth.

Sunggyu pushed him against the dustbin a bit more forceful, a little excited after hearing the moan, and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Woohyun didn’t protest and opened his mouth willing to let their tongues meet and it felt amazing. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, moving against each other as if they were meant to be, as if that was the meaning of life.

He might have slept with a lot of people but he never let anyone kiss him because a kiss was something special for him and he at least wanted to keep this for his own. Something that wasn’t tainted by others, the only innocent thing from his experienced body.

Woohyun should have protested that some complete stranger kissed him so passionately but it felt so right, so good. Sunggyu was so different from everyone else he was together with. His touches didn’t feel disgusting at all, like the others, and he could feel himself getting excited, something that never happened before and it was just from a make out session.

They were so lost into each other that they didn’t notice the men who passed them, to further look for them. They even tried to get their attention, in vain. Some of them observed the show of the two, feeling each other up, with creepy smiles but their leader knocked some sense into them and ordered to continue the serach, that they couldn’t be far away since they were tired and injured. And so they left to the opposite direction.

In fact they did notice the group of men but they just didn’t care.

Sunggyu put his hands under Woohyun’s thighs and lead them to wrap around his waist, Woohyun blindly following while still making out. He tangled his fingers in the orange hair and pressed their lips closer together, deepening the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of these pair of lips and then he grinded his lower half against the other. The groan that left the young man was a strange turn on for him and he grinded down with more force, delighted with the sounds that he managed to force out from the other.

They would have stayed glued into each other if it wasn’t for the pained groan of Myungsoo, who was still sleeping with a bleeding arm and this brought him back to his sense.

Woohyun forced his eyes open and were met with Sunggyu’s brown orbs. In his opinion they were so beautiful and honest, he could stare at them for eternity but his younger brother was more important.

The young man noticed the concern in the others eyes and understood immediately. He carefully placed him on his feet and then crouched down to the sleeping boy. He craddled him in his arms with some difficulties and then turned to Woohyun, who still looked a bit scared that he might do something to them.

“Follow me. You don’t have to worry. You can stay in my apartment for the time being and tell me what happened.”, Sunggyu smiled at him.

“Thank you for helping us.”, Woohyun whispered and was kind of embarrassed after realizing what they just did. “I think you would be the only kind soul out there who would help someone like us.”

“You’re cute.”, the young man laughed, making the other blush and then remembered something. “By the way, I have a younger brother so I hope you won’t mind this. It will be cramped in my apartment.”

“Don’t mind us, it’s better than staying in the streets. I just hope we won’t trouble you in any way. You already helped us enough.”

“Don’t worry. There must happen something more to get me troubled.”

Woohyun gave him a sad smile since he knew that after telling him their story they would end up in the streets anyway because there was no safe place for them anymore. And if it would get worse he might need to run away from Sunggyu’s place. He really wanted to believe in his words but he knew better. Humans were always the same. There was no way he could trust him even if everthing that happened between them felt so right.

With troubled feelings he followed Sunggyu to his apartment.


	3. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably be in 2-3 weeks.   
> I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update sooner...  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter either way.

Sunggyu’s apartment was small but it felt like home. Something Woohyun and Myungsoo never had.

It consisted of a small bathroom, kitchen and a bigger living room with a couch, two small beds and a TV. The clothes were hanging above them, on ropes. But you had a wonderful view of the city from the window. It was pretty narrow in here and with two more people, more narrow.

Woohyun started to wonder what Sunggyu did for a living because to afford an apartment like this, even through it was small, you had to have some money. Woohyun noticed some family pictures. From how well they were dressed he guessed that his parents were working for the higher ups and that meant that they were rich as hell. The complete opposite of them. But why did he live in this small apartment? With their money he could have afforded a bigger one, could have lived more comfortable, like every rich person did.

Sunggyu laid Myungsoo carefully on the couch and called for his brother.

“Sungyeol, get your fat ass in the living room! We have guests and one needs to get treated soon!”

There were heard some crashing sounds, coming from the bathroom and a tall boy came out with a first-aid kit. He was wearing a pink pyjama, ready to go to bed since it was already late.

“Who?”, he asked panicked, “Who needs to get treated?”

Then he laid his eyes on Woohyun, pondering something and then on Myungsoo’s bleeding arm. His big brown orbs ran between them back and forth as if he knew them from somewhere. And then he gasped, recognizing them.

“Y-You two are the ones from the news!”, Sungyeol exclaimed shocked and pointed a finger at them, “The human weapons that escaped! The whole city is searching for you.”

Woohyun was now in a full panic mode. They would tell the others where they were. He needed to get out with his younger brother. They weren’t safe. Without his intention he backed away trembling, his arm forming into a sharp sword, to protect himself. Sungyeol’s eyes widened, scared, and hid himself behind Sunggyu in an instant. His brother glared at him and scolded him with a hard hit on his head.

“Don’t scare him Yeol. Can’t you see they went through enough? They need help.”

“B-But-”

“Take care of the boy. I will calm him down.”, the older ordered.

He got a nod in return and soon he moved towards the sleeping boy, carefully eying the other for any sudden movement. He was stunned when he saw his brother walking closer without hesitance. The tall boy thought he was crazy approaching somone like that without fear but he didn’t need to be worried about him. His brother knew what he did.

When his eyes landed on the pale figure on the couch he started to worry through. Sungyeol examined him and must say that the boy was handsome. He noticed the bleeding arm and immediately went to work. Looking at the wound he cringed. It definitely would leave a scar on his skin. He tried his best through. Cleaning the wound, sew it up, for a short while gasping at the long rage of the cut, disinfecting and bandaging it. Sadly he couldn’t do more. The boy lost a lot of blood but he was sure that after some days he would wake up. He only hoped the other would be able to handle it and didn’t die while sleeping.

It would be a lie if Sunggyu said that he wasn’t scared of Woohyun. He heard about these human weapons and knew how they got treated by others, what someone could achieve with one. Most of them got forced to belong to someone and died in the end after some days. Once he managed to get his hands on a report about their death, because he was really curious, and was shocked about what he read. He couldn’t believe that his own kind was capable of doing something this cruel to some innocent creature. He was disgusted and suddenly saw everything in a different light.

Sunggyu himself came from one of the richer families and had a very good life. His parents were very kind and didn’t force him to do anything, compared to many others, and when he told them that he was gay they accepted it and wished for him to find the right one someday in this cruel world. There weren’t many people like their family. People with a good heart. They didn’t hold him back when he told them that he wanted to earn his own money and live on his own. They laughed cutely and wished him good luck, told him that if he might get problems in the future to just come to them. He loved his parents very much and soon Sungyeol joined him and everything was perfect.

When he saw Woohyun for the first time, as cheesy and unbelievable as it might sound, he fell in love with him. The boy was in his eyes breathtaking beautiful and when he saw the teary eyes and scared expression he knew he needed to protect him. He was furious how the men talked about him and the boy on his back and already guessed what they were. Even so he was concered about them because he saw how weak and tired they were. Alone they would have died.

About the heated kiss they shared... Well, there was this spark between them, as if they just clicked together. He definitely wouldn’t mind to kiss the other man again and again. It was true that he got a bit carried away but who could blame him. Woohyun felt wonderful in his arms, their chests pressed together, and he wanted to keep him there forever. He wanted the man to belong only him. This desire grew stronger by each minute but he knew he couldn’t force him. He wouldn’t because he cared and only wanted the best for him. It was a decision the other needed to make. It hurt him to see him so scared and he only wanted to asure him that they were safe with him and Sungyeol.

“Woohyun it’s just me, Sunggyu. I already told you that you don’t need to be afraid. We won’t hurt you in any way.”, he sat down on his bed that was situated in front of the trembling Woohyun, their eyes never leaving each other, “And we won’t call anyone. We only want to help. I want to help you. Believe me.”

“H-How can I be sure? I can’t trust anyone. I only met you minutes ago. Everyone is out there to harm us, to catch us, to seperate us. Everyone is corrupted. There is no one who could help us. We are alone, always alone.”, his voice cracked at some point and he couldn’t help the tears flowing down his cheeks again.

He was a tired mess and just wanted to rest but everything kept him awake. The worry kept him awake, the danger kept him awake, the people around him kept him awake and he tried to remember when the last time was, where he slept sound asleep without a care. He guessed that it was never. He could never sleep without worries because everyone was behind them even through they didn’t know they were human weapons. But there was always this nagging in his mind that kept him awake and now that everyone knew what they were, there was no time for him to rest.

“Look at my brother Woohyun. How he takes care of the boy. Do you really think we want to harm you? Have you forgotten that I already helped you? It’s the last thing in my mind to harm you. I want you to be safe and sound.”, Sunggyu said calmly and turned his head towards Myungsoo and Sungyeol, Woohyun following his lead.

The tall boy was taking care of his younger brother, being careful with everything he did while cleaning him with a wet towel. He was doing something he couldn’t and he didn’t feel any danger coming from them. They were honest so he should give them a try.

Still a bit hesitant he shifted the sword back to his arm and the exhaustion made itself present. But he was too stubborn to admit it. Sunggyu on the other hand let out a sigh of relief and patted the place next to him for Woohyun to sit down with a smile.

Relucantly he sat down next to the young man and the next thing he knew he was pulled down, lying on top of him. His head resting just above the other’s fast beating heart, suddenly feeling really sleepy. The hand that massaged his scalp just the right way didn’t help him much to stay awake. Both actions slowly lulled him to sleep, his eyelids dropping close, and he had the suspicion that that was exactly what Sunggyu wanted. The exhaustion was hitting him with full force all at once and he was too weak to protest against the comforting warmth.

Unconsciously Woohyun wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and snuggled closer to him. He heard a small chuckle but didn’t care. He felt like in heaven and didn’t want to wake up from this wonderful sweet dream. A dream where there was someone taking care of him. Someone who had only eyes for him. Someone who laid him to the side, cuddling with him and giving him sweet kisses here and there while stroking his back up and down, wiping the remains of his shed tears away, whispering sweet nothings next to his ear and quietly laughing when he snuggled even closer, gripping the waist tighter while saying that he wanted to stay like this forever. Slowly he was drifting asleep, engufled in a warm embrace, feeling safe for the first time in his shady life.

That was the best dream ever.

Sunggyu was smiling fondly at the sleeping Woohyun in his arms, giving him a kiss on his forehead and stroking his head with his long and slender fingers. He couldn’t agree more that he wanted to stay like this, cuddled together, forever. And he just knew that he was the right one, the one he was looking for.

Sungyeol who was observing his hyung could only smile at the scene in front of him. He could literary see the hapiness radiating from him, something that didn’t happen often. Before he made his way to his own bed, he made sure that the injured boy was lying comfortable on the couch and the harsh reality crashed down upon him. They had two human weapons in their apartment. People, the whole city was looking for. If they kept them with them only trouble awaited them and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with this. If they kept them here they would have the city against them since they were ready to kill them to get these two and he didn’t want to die. But at the same time he knew what would happen to the two if they handed them over. At the moment the two weapons were defenceless, depending on them.

“Hyung.”, he whispered and got a hum in return, “What are we going to do?”

At that Sunggyu stopped stroking Woohyun’s head and slightly turned to his younger brother. He was afraid to wake the peaceful sleeping man.

“We need to protect them Yeol. They are already beyond their limit and completely alone out there. In their current situation they won’t be able to last a day.”, he explained.

“But you know what will happen if the guards find out that we hid them here. We will be sentenced to death. They will make their rounds and examine every apartment, every place in this ugly city, if they don’t find them soon. They won’t stop until they find them or their corps. Here they won’t be safe either.”, Sungyeol voiced out his concern, “Aside from that, we can’t force them to stay with us.”

“We don’t need to force them because they will stay hear willing.”, Sunggyu said with a smile and started to stroke Woohyun’s head again while his brother looked just confused and the older explained further, “Can’t you see how relaxed they are right now? If they wanted to go they would have already left even if they were tired and injured. Human weapons are prideful creatures and they can sense people’s feelings. If they sensed danger coming from us we would be already dead.”

“That may be true but that didn’t answer my question hyung.”, the younger pointed out.

“It’s simple Yeol. We will go to mom and dad. They will know what to do and help us. With their power they could claim these two as their own and nobody could do anything to them since they have more power than any rich family out there. No one will dare to go against them. And with this they can finally live in peace. How they deserve.”, the older replied.

“But why go to mom and dad if we could claim them as well?”, Sungyeol asked confused.

“Because we don’t have the power they have and nobody knows us anyway since we don’t live with them. If we claim them other’s will come and try to kill us to get them.”, he answered with a sigh, “This is something we need to discuss when both wake up and I really hope it will be soon. The longer we wait, the more dangerous it will become for us. But for now let’s sleep.”

“Okay.”, the tall boy said, switching the light off and crawling under his blanket to get comfortable on the mattress.

After some silence Sungyeol spoke again.

“Hyung?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think we will die in the next coulple of weeks?”, the younger asked seriously, “I don’t want to die yet through.”

“I really don’t know. We need to see what will happen. If we die, we die. We can’t influence the death. In the end everyone will die anyway.”, Sunggyu said, “If I die to protect him then I don’t mind. I will gladly give my life to safe his.”

Sungyeol chuckled at that. “

Did you already fall this hard for him? It’s just hours ago you met him.”

“It seems like that. I can’t help it. I know he’s the one.”, the older replied with a big grin, kissing Woohyun’s head, “And how tight he clings to me... I think he must feel, at least slightly, the same. That’s also a reason why I think they won’t leave us so soon.”

“I’m so happy for you hyung. Maybe he will become your weapon and you two could achieve so much, maybe even change the world.”, the tall boy exclaimed excited and then remembered something, “I never got his name hyung! What’s his name?”

“Woohyun. And don’t get so excited. We can’t think of that at the moment. We first need to survive. Besides I don’t know if he would like to be my weapon... And don’t let me remind you that I noticed the way you looked at the boy on the couch.”, Sunggyu smirked and his brother blushed.

“I can’t help it. This boy is really handsome and you have to be blind to not notice his beauty and not be a bit attract to him. Do you know his name?”, Sungyeol asked curious.

“Sorry, I don’t.”, the older replied.

“Nervermind. I’m tired. Good night hyung.”

“Night Yeol.”

The siblings closed their eyes and thought about today’s event. How their lives would change from meeting these two human weapons. How they needed to look out for any danger and watch every step they made. Every mistake from their side would risk their lives and the ones they decided to protect from now on. Sunggyu wrapped his own arms around the smaller figure protective and silently wished that everything would turn out okay for them.

Little did he know that the exact opposite was happening out there and it definitely wasn’t to their favour.

The game had already begun.


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter!  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> I don't know when I will update the next time, hope it will be soon through.

Two days.

Two days passed until Woohyun finally woke up from his deep sleep. He must have been more tired than he thought but he needed this sleep. It did him good. The exhaustion got washed away and his energy was restored. He felt alive again and better than ever after resting for so long.

What surprised him through was that he woke up, cuddling with a sleeping Sunggyu. The blush on his face was already visible when he got a nice view of his handsome face. Chubby cheeks, beautiful rosy soft looking lips and a cute nose. But it got an even deeper shade of red as he realized that his suposed sweet dream wasn’t a dream at all but pure reality. Woohyun was really embarrassed of himself. How he didn’t notice this sooner was beyond him but he couldn’t deny that he liked this situation. And his heart fluttering, being so close to him, wasn’t a bad feeling either. Then he remembered what happened and why he was there in the first place and the warm feelings got replaced with panic and concern for his younger brother Myungsoo.

He abruptly sat up from the bed and and looked around for the younger. This seemed to startle Sunggyu awake in an instant, watching out for the source that woke him up, disorientated. From Woohyun’s point of view the older looked adorably cute and when Sunggyu laid his eyes on him, his eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t believe his eyes and rubbed at them to be sure that this wasn’t a dream. When it was indeed no dream the young man rushed towards him and hugged him with all his might.

“Your finally awake! We were all really worried!”, Sunggyu exclaimed loudly and that got the attention of two other people who were sitting in the kitchen.

“Woohyun hyung!”, a very familar voice shouted happily and run towards the mentioned man.

He turned around as far at it was possible in the tight embrace of the older man and his eyes lit up when he saw Myungsoo with teary eyes, happy to see that he was looking better and alright. Sunggyu let him go and Woohyun was grinning like an idiot and opened his arms for the younger to take his place between them. Myungsoo clutched at his shirt and buried his head in the crook of his neck, letting his tears flow out freely. He was too happy to see his hyung awake. The brother wrapped his arms around the younger and run his hand up and down his back, comforting him as best as he could.

“I-I’m s-so sorry hyung. If it wasn’t because of me we wouldn’t be in danger.”, he managed to get out between sobs.

“Myungsoo, I already told you that it would have happened sooner or later. It’s not your fault. It’s my fault since I wasn’t able to protect you.”, Woohyun muttered bitterly and the younger’s head shot up, glaring at his brother.

“That’s not true. You already did so much for me and never thought about yourself. Don’t think that I don’t know what you did for me even if you tried to hide it. And I blame myself that I couldn’t help you in any way. I saw how you broke every day, bit by bit and I couldn’t do anything about it.”, he looked down, ashamed of himself but then he looked up again. “Don’t blame yourself. You did everything you could and didn’t break the promise even if our situation was the worst. You still protected me and found a place to stay. Even if it isn’t for long. Hyung, you did enough for me. Please think about yourself more.”

“Myung-“, Woohyun started but was cut off.

“I know what you want. You don’t need to hold back because of me. It doesn’t mean that we are seperating because I think I found it too.”, Myungsoo smiled at him and now it was the older who cried like a child while the younger was comforting him. “We will manage it like always, together. Promise me hyung.”

“I-I promise Myung. I love you so much.”, the older managed to voice out.

“I love you too.”, the younger replied and looked at Sunggyu who was observing them calmly.

 

_He woke up a day before to a surprised and unknown face. He panicked and his first reaction was to form a weapon but something stopped him. Right in front of him was a tall guy who changed a bandage on his arm. The guy got startled and fell with an unmanly shriek on his butt, the things he had in hand were thrown around him._

_“Uhm... Are you alright?”, Myungsoo asked carefully._

_“Oh my god you’re awake!”, the taller exclaimed. “I thought it would take more time but it seems that human weapons heal faster than normal people.”_

_This made the younger panic again and as if the other could read his mind he added something to calm him down._

_“Don’t worry. You are, for now, safe with us. I’m Sungyeol. I treated your wound. What’s your name?”, the other asked curious, looking him up and down._

_Strangely it didn’t scare him like the looks he got from these ‘customers’ and well the tall guy seemed like a funny one and he liked funny things._

_“Myungsoo.”, he answered silently._

_“What for a nice name for a beauty like you.”, Sungyeol commented with a grin and it made the younger blush slightly but then he remembered his brother._

_“Where’s Woohyun hyung?”, Myungsoo looked around and noticed two bodies cuddled together in a small bed._

_“He’s with Sunggyu hyung, still sleeping, so I suggest you lower your voice.”, the tall guy whispered, eying his brother carefully. “Hyung’s mood drops and becomes unbearable if he gets woken up.”_

_The younger stood up and slowly walked towards the bodies to observe them. His hyung was definitely sleeping peacefully, something he never saw and he couldn’t help but smile at that. Then he noticed the arms wrapped around him, in a protective manner and he gazed at the orange haired man, who was also sleeping. And Myungsoo realized something while watching them sleep._

_They looked perfect together._

_“Don’t they look cute? Hyung told me he had fallen for Woohyun, pretty hard if I may add.”, Sungyeol suddenly mentioned with a fond smile next to him and the younger looked up._

_“Really?”, he asked and gazed back down again._

_He should have been scared because a lot of people exclaimed that they had fallen in love with Woohyun and they definitely didn’t. He noticed how he came back with dark bruises, sometimes even deep cuts that were still beleeding. People became really good at deceiving others and his older brother still believed in love, like a kid in Santa Claus. So when someone said that he loved him he believed it and got disappointed right after that. Myungsoo tried to warn him many times, that in this world, love, didn’t exist but Woohyun was stubborn and tried anyway. It was almost everyones dream to find love, for the slaves that was. The younger couldn’t believe that the older kept going even after failing so many times._

_Love in this corrupted world was very rare but the hope was still there even if it was tiny. Only some times later he used his ability to feel people’s emotions and didn’t got decevied anymore and this made the older break more because like he said, love didn’t exist in this world anymore. But when Myungsoo set his eyes on Sunggyu, he could feel the warmth and care coming out of him. He wasn’t as good as his brother in using his ability but he was pretty sure that this meant something like love, he never saw or felt it before so he wasn’t sure. This made him believe in love and that Woohyun was right when he always said that there was someone out there who would love him genuinely. And if he was clinging to Sunggyu and sleeping peaceful next to him, he was sure his hyung felt it too. There was nothing Myungsoo needed to worry about._

_“Yeah. Love at first sight. Sunggyu hyung was the one who brought you here. He helped both of you.”, Sungyeol turned to the younger with a worried expression. “How’s your arm? Does it hurt?”_

_“No, it’s fine.”, Myungsoo replied and took the bandage away._

_There was only a scar left. His first scar. The memory of this one wasn’t really nice._

_“Sadly it left a scar on your skin. I tried my best to stitch it up.”, the taller said while observing the scar on the other’s arm._

_“It’s nothing. Woohyun hyung has far more scars which are worse than this one.”, the younger muttered but Sungyeol heard it nevertheless. “Thank you Sungyeol.”_

_“You’re welcome.”, he said with a smile. “Do you mind to tell me what happened? Woohyun fell asleep before telling us anything. Well, Sunggyu hyung made him fall asleep fast.”_

_“It’s my fault because I couldn’t control myself.”, Myungsoo started with a blank expression as he remembered what happened. “What is there to tell? We are slaves and sell ourselves to earn some money. It’s pretty common. Hyung alone couldn’t maintain us both with the money he earned and his condition got worse day by day. He wasn’t able to sleep for days and the physical pain he received from these ‘customers’ didn’t do him any good. We are weapons so we hold out much more than normal people but even we reach a limit at some point. Hyung was on the verge of fainting and we couldn’t risk to go to a hospital, not that they would treat us slaves anyway. And even then, he didn’t want me to work...”_

_Sungyeol was speechless and stared at the sleeping Woohyun but immediately turned his attention back on the younger when he continued._

_“I was stubborn and wanted to help. I was prepared for what was to come and hyung couldn’t deny that we needed more money so he relucantly introduced me to the patron. I wasn’t experienced so I didn’t eran much but it was better than before. It went good at first... The customers were really nice to me and went easy on me. But then...”, he trailed off and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “B-But then there was this customer... I already had a bad feeling when we went to this room but I couldn’t turn away because we needed any money we could get...”_

_Myungsoo didn’t notice that he was trembling until he felt a comforting hand on his own and he looked at Sungyeol’s brown orbs. Somehow it gave him strength to continue his story._

_“It started friendly... A-And then he pulled out a knife... I thought I knew what awaited me, I was prepared for it. But I started to remember the cuts on hyung’s body and it scared the hell out of me, I wasn’t ready for this. I suddenly realized why Woohyun hyung was so stubborn to not let me work in this buisness because he experienced it many times before and didn’t want me to experience the same.”, tears were covering his cheeks and he wanted to stop but couldn’t, he wanted to tell someone. “H-He tried to protect me and I-I was so stupid! This man came closer and I backed away. He managed to cut my arm and out of reflex I shifted and harmed him pretty bad and he just smirked at me because he found out I was a weapon and this was much more worth than the pain he felt. I-If I killed him maybe the things would have been different but I couldn’t so I ran to hyung. He knows what to do and just by looking at me he knew what happened... Even through it was my fault he didn’t leave me behind and protected me. Now we are in danger for the rest of our lives... because of me.”_

_“It’s not your fault Myungsoo.”, another voice said and both turn towards it, startled._

_“Hyung you’re awake! Since when?”, Sungyeol asked._

_“Since you started talking, idiot. Let me repeat it Myungsoo. It wasn’t your fault you just tried to protect yourself. It’s a normal reaction and Woohyun knows it too. He loves you very much. I doubt he will ever leave you. I would have done the same with Sungyeol. So try to relax while you’re here. You’re safe here, at least for a while. Both of you are now my responsibility and I won’t let anything happen to you.”, Sunggyu said with determination after turning around but still laid down, too lazy to stand up, and looked straight in Myungsoo’s orbs._

_The younger could see the sinserity in this statement and he felt so safe. He wondered if Woohyun felt the same. Of course he would, if not he wouldn’t sleep without a care in the world. He wiped the tears away and smiled at the siblings, thanking them for not blaming him and that they listened to him._

_“You really love my brother, right?”, Myungsoo smirked and that made the older blush a bit, he shot Sungyeol a death glare but the other just turned his head while whistling innocently. “I can feel that you’re honest about this and I really wish that you’re the ‘love’ Woohyun hyung always talked about because I kinda like you. After all what happened to him he still believes in ‘love’. I want him to be happy how he deserves because he went through a lot of shit because of me and I can’t give him the ‘love’ he looks for but only the love of a brother. There were a lot of people who claimed that they loved him but in the end he got hurt in the worst way possible. You can’t even imagine how much it hurt me to see him like that and he did it all for me...”_

_Then suddenly the presence around him got darker, more dangerous and that let the brother’s gulp loudly because the younger got really scary._

_“But I’m still his brother, even through I’m younger. Back then I couldn’t do anything but now it’s a different story. If you harm him in any way, if I see him cry because of you I will kill you without hesitation. Not like I did with this customer. A mistake I could have prevented if I wasn’t too scared.”, he bitterly said but the threat was loud and clear._

_“I already have a plan regarding you two.”, Sunggyu stated after some minutes of uncomfortable silence and this got the attention of the younger._

_“Really?”, he asked hopeful, the scary presence completely vanished in thin air._

_Now he looked like an excited kid who would finally get some ice cream._

_“Yes but we will wait until Woohyun wakes up.”, he said and turned back towards the sleeping boy, stroking his head lovingly._

_“He totally loves him.”, Sungyeol whispered next to his ear and it made Myungsoo shiver slightly, nobody noticed it through._

_“I heard that Yeol.”, the older exclaimed a bit angry._

_The tall boy vanished to the kitchen in an instant, afraid of an angry Sunggyu and pulled the younger with him. Myungsoo could only stare at Sungyeol’s back and wonder what that feeling was that started to invade his heart._


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with the next chapter!  
> Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy and there wasn't really motivation to write...
> 
> The relationship between Sunggyu and Woohyun might develop pretty fast in this chapter for some of you but it all has a reason.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy it.

“Hyung, why don’t you take a shower?”, Myungsoo asked after hugging the older for quite a while even after stopping crying.

He was really glad he woke up; to be honest he was a bit scared that he didn’t wake up and even though he loved Woohyun dearly, he couldn’t bear this nasty scent on him. The younger wondered how Sunggyu could take it, sleeping next to him for two days straight. He would have thrown up a long time ago. 

Myungsoo noticed that the older had strange taste, especially in clothes but he learned not to question it. Sungyeol was a great help this one day they spent together and he liked the feeling he got when they were together. They talked about a lot of shit and laughed a lot. They especially enjoyed to harass Sunggyu because who could resist that? He was meant to get harassed.

Since the younger told them that Woohyun had a lot of scars on his body the taller tried to get a glimpse of them because he had an odd fascination with scars. Sungyeol even bothered him with the scar on his arm. Sunggyu, of course kicked him away from the sleeping boy, several times. It was funny to watch and it entertained him a lot. 

The younger observed how they interacted with each other and it was so normal. He observed a lot of people and never saw something like the brother’s. These other people were frightened, selfish, nobody cared for the other even within the family. He didn’t get why humans were so selfish. 

For him family stood above everything else and Woohyun was the only family left to him after their parents abandoned, or to be more accurate, sold them. His brother was everything for him, a mother, a father and even a friend and he really loved him for that but it didn’t change the fact that the older was also still a child that needed to be taken cared off, something he himself couldn’t do. He hoped that Sunggyu would do it in his place.

Only the news that the guards made their move frightened him but both brothers assured him that they would be fine and he believed it.

“Yeah you’re right. I must stink pretty bad.”, Woohyun broke the hug and grinned cheekily.

“Yes you stink really bad.”, Myungsoo replied in an instant, disgusted, waving his hand before his face.

“Yah! Don’t be so mean to me. I can’t help sleeping two days in a row.”, the older whined pitiful.

“Sunggyu hyung!”, the younger barked and the mentioned man raised from the kitchen where he was reading a book, they were hugging for some hours, and then he took a hold on his older brother to show him the bathroom.

Woohyun jumped a bit at the touch because it was sudden and he somehow started to remember how they met and well, his mind started to over analyze everything. The strong feeling that emitted of Sunggyu was really overwhelming for him, it made him feel warm all over and he unconsciously leaned closer to him.

That led Woohyun to bump into the other when they reached the bathroom.

“Sorry.”, he muttered, his head hanging low.

“It’s okay, nothing happened.”, Sunggyu calmly said and opened the door pushing the other carefully inside, “Take your time. If you need anything just call.”

With that he returned to the kitchen and that left him alone. He was a bit confused but ignored this feeling. After closing the door behind him he let his gaze wander the small bathroom.

There was a sink with a bigger mirror, a small cabinet with cosmetics, a toilet and a bathtub that could be used as a shower if you covered it with the curtain. There was just enough space to squeeze in two people.

He took out some random shampoo and placed it in the bathtub before stripping himself of his black clothes he wore for three days. He started with unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the ground. Normally he would wear a tank top underneath it but he was in a hurry when they escaped this hell. Woohyun fumbled with the belt and when it was out of his way he opened the button and pulled down the zipper before taking off the tight pants, leaving them on the floor. 

He was about to remove his underwear when the door suddenly burst open and in front of him stood Sunggyu.

“Sorry to bother but I forgot to give you the tow-“, he looked up and stopped in his track when he saw a half naked Woohyun who tried to cover himself with his arms, totally embarrassed of his exposed skin.

“Can’t you just knock before coming in?”, the other asked a bit louder, his face flushed.

“I’m sorry...”, Sunggyu mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

“You can leave the towel on the sink and then leave...”, he muttered but the older didn’t intend on leaving.

Woohyun had a very hot body, the abs were no joke and not to mention these muscular thighs. On every body part was at least one scar, one longer than the other. These customers sure didn’t hold back, lived up to their fantasies. He could only imagine how painful it must have been and how difficult it was to control himself not to shift into a weapon and expose them as human weapons. What made Sunggyu burn with anger through were the burn marks on the skin. And the one on his chest was the biggest one. It was as big as a fist. That must have been hell for Woohyun.

The younger shifted uncomfortably under the older’s gaze and tried to hide himself more. He didn’t dare to look at him. Sunggyu was really the last person he would want to see his tainted body. Why? Because he didn’t want him to change his feelings to something cold and disgusted, like every other person who saw him like that. He really liked the warm feeling of him. It made him feel safe and loved. Myungsoo emitted a similar feeling like the older but it was still different.

Sunggyu walked towards Woohyun until he was in front of him. The younger still didn’t look up to him and it bothered him in a way he never knew someone would be able to make him feel this emotion, aside from Sungyeol but that was a complete different thing. So he did the only thing he could do. He held his chin in his fingers and turned his head forcefully to meet his eyes.

And when their eyes finally met he saw the fright in Woohyun’s orbs. He didn’t know why he was scared but when he started to stroke his cheek the younger seemed to calm down and let out a content sigh while closing his eyes, his arms falling to his sides.

“You can feel it right?”, Sunggyu asked, “That’s why you stay.”

The other only looked at him but didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to answer because it was true. He felt his emotions towards him and he was really glad that the warmth didn’t change into cold, it got only warmer. Woohyun wanted to be loved by him and it wasn’t that he didn’t like him too.

“Say...”, the older hesitated, his hand traveling down to the younger’s burned chest, caressing it with his slender fingers, “D-Do you... Do you want to be... my weapon?”

Woohyun’s eyes widened and he stared at Sunggyu. He couldn’t deny the happiness that ran through his whole body but most of all he couldn’t believe that the older would go this far for him.

“Do you know what you will get yourself into?”, he asked in disbelief and concern.

“Of course I know.”, the other replied.

“And you still want to be with me?”, the younger asked to confirm.

“Yes.”

“Everyone will try to kill you to get me.”, Woohyun stated the most important fact about this whole being-someone’s-weapon thing.

“If you’re with me than nobody will manage to kill me.”, Sunggyu countered and then smirked confidently, “I’m not someone to get killed easily.”

“What are you going to use me for if I become your weapon?”

Not that he doubted the older since he was a nice person and he somehow trusted him with his life but he just wanted to know what he would do.

“Change this corrupted world to something better, something beautiful. How it used to be a long time ago.”, he replied as if it was the most normal thing to do and this made Woohyun chuckle, “What? You don’t believe me?”

Sunggyu poked the younger’s bare sides playfully, making him laugh silently and dared him to say something against his statement.

“Of course I believe you. It’s just something naive. Something a child wishes for.”, Woohyun managed to say between laughs.

“Well I started to think like that after reading about you human weapons. So technically it’s your fault I wish for it.”, the older explained with a pout.

“Really?”, the younger asked and the other nodded.

There was a comfortable silence after that but it got broken after some minutes.

“So?”, Sunggyu asked finally, “What is your answer?”

“Well, I would love to be your weapon but...”, Woohyun trailed off, looking unsure.

“But?”, he repeated.

“But being a weapon is one thing.”, the younger said and looked the older in the eyes, his insecurity visible, “What are you going to do with me as a person? Are you willing to stay with someone like me? Someone who sold himself to others and is left with so many scars? I really like you and I know you do too but I’m tired to search for something I won’t ever find and I don’t want to be only used as a weapon. Everyone sees us as weapons and forget that we are also people. We were forced to hide because we get treated like animals, or interesting experiments. It’s tiring.”

“Then let me rephrase my earlier question.”, Sunggyu said and then asked seriously and with affection, “Do you want to be my weapon and lover?”

Woohyun was uttered speechless and could only stare like an idiot. His heart was racing like crazy and the butterflies in his stomach were going wild. His whole body started to heat up.

“W-What...”, he stuttered, blushing.

“Be mine Woohyun. Belong to me, only me, with your whole being.”, the older didn’t falter in any way, he was completely serious.

“W-Why?”

His voice cracked and he didn’t know why but he felt like crying.

“Because...”, Sunggyu placed his palm on the burned chest while he took the younger’s hand with the other one and placed it on his own chest, “I... love you.”

Suddenly Woohyun’s chest started to glow in a blinding light and it felt so warm under his palm. The whole bathroom lit up, engulfing them in this light. Then it vanished as fast as it came leaving them staring at each other.

The younger felt his chest tingle and looked at it. Sunggyu’s palm was still covering the tingling part but he saw something engraved on his skin. The older noticed Woohyun staring at his chest and retreated his hand. And what he saw made him grin lovingly.

On his burned chest was now a tattoo. It was a silver padlock, the initials K.S.G written curvy in bold red, stating who he belonged to from now on. The padlock was covered in smaller and bigger roses who also still held their sharp thorns and through the initials was a golden infinite symbol. This meant Woohyun belonged to Sunggyu for eternity and it was completely willing.

The younger was speechless because he sealed the pact to be the older’s weapon and lover. The tattoo all the evidence he needed that indeed this happened, that now he had someone who shared his feelings. That he didn’t need to search anymore, that he finally found a place he could call home.

“This means ‘yes’ am I right?”, Sunggyu asked still grinning and ran his finger over his initials.

Woohyun's face flushed bright red because he never expected this to happen so soon. And most of all he couldn't believe how willing he was to belong to Sunggyu. It was really embarrassing because it seemed as if he was desperate to be his and it didn't sit well with him. The normal reaction was to kick him out of the bathroom to wipe out his grinning face and that was exactly what he did. Beside Woohyun still needed to take a shower.

Sunggyu let out a very manly shriek when the younger kicked him out with his feet and shut the door rather aggressively right in front of his face. This startled everyone in the apartment and made Sungyeol and Myungsoo staring at the now pitiful looking Sunggyu on the ground.

"What did you do hyung?", Sungyeol asked shaking his head since the older was a lost case.

"Nothing! Everything was perfect!", he protested with a pout and stood up.

"Congrats on making the pact. That was pretty fast. What did you do?", Myungsoo was now the one who asked a bit bored, as if it was something normal.

"I did nothing! It just started to glow when I-", he trailed off shyly glancing away.

"When you confessed.", Sungyeol finished for him with a stupid smirk.

"You're fast hyung. You just met him days ago. I must say that I'm impressed."

"Shut up! Get lost!", Sunggyu was frustrated from their teasing but then stopped to stare at Myungsoo questioning. “How did you know we made the pact?”

“It’s a thing only we human weapons know.”, was all he said. “But really hyung. I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks.”, the older replied with an honest smile.


	6. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to update...  
> This chapter is a bit short but well... (The things written in bold black are thoughts.)  
> Hope you won't be disappointed.

Woohyun slowly finished with the shower. One, because he washed himself thoroughly, it had been a while since he could really enjoy a shower without a time limit. Second, because he dreaded the time to face the others. He wasn’t so concerned of Sungyeol but Myungsoo was another story. He would know and make some remarks. And the one he didn’t want to see the most because of pure embarrassment, Sunggyu. Well he liked him a lot but it still bothered him how fast everything went.

He heard stories of other human weapons, how the pact got sealed and what they felt. Normally it took some time. You needed to get to know the other first before the right feeling developed. But Woohyun felt as if the pact itself called to him. That he didn’t need to think much and just do it. That it was bound to happen anyway. And there was also this urgency as if something bad might happen if he didn’t do it fast. Basically he just went with the flow. It was strange but at the same time the right decision.

With a heavy sigh he opened the bathroom door and got out. Of course fully clothed. He stole the clothes of Sunggyu, since they fitted the best and well, he liked his scent. Myungsoo was immediately by his sight and crushed him in his hug but didn’t say anything else. They understood each other even without words. They needed to learn it so that nobody could eavesdrop their conversation. Besides they were siblings and already connected in a way, this way they learned it faster and without many problems.

Sungyeol only patted his shoulder with a short smile and congratulated him but immediately returned to his previous spot when he felt Sunggyu’s eyes boring at him. It seemed like the older was very possessive over Woohyun now that he was his and even Myungsoo retreated from him so that he could stay next to the younger, taking his hand in his own. Woohyun couldn’t help but to smile at him and both the younger brother’s gagged at that. Not that they cared.

But the air around them suddenly got more serious. Even through this might be a happy moment for all of them it didn’t change their current situation. They needed to solve it as fast as possible and so they sat in the living room in the beds.

“So what are we going to do now?”, Myungsoo asked all serious but the truth was that he was scared.

“I have a plan.”, Sunggyu announced and Sungyeol nodded his head since he already knew what his brother intended to do. “I discussed it with Sungyeol and I think the best solution for us all is to go to my parents. They have more power than we and with their position they could claim you two as their own and no one would dare to touch you so that you could be free.”

“I don’t know…”, Woohyun said unsure, he didn’t know if this was really a good idea since there could be the possibility that their parents would force them into things they didn’t want to do; everyone was like that.

“You don’t have to worry. Our parents are really nice. They even try to help all the poor people in this city to have a more comfortable place to stay at without much money, so that they don’t have to sell themselves. Even though it doesn’t really work. It’s hard on them. They’re already trying for years to achieve this goal but it’s difficult if everyone is against this.”, the older explained while looking at him, intertwining their hands.

Woohyun couldn’t really detect a lie and with a nod he agreed to this plan. It was after all better than nothing.

“But you claimed hyung already. Why don’t you do it?”, Myungsoo asked, he liked the plan but this still bothered him.

“Because we aren’t known in the world of the rich.”, Sungyeol replied, telling the younger what his brother told him two nights ago. “We might come from a rich family but we don’t live in their world.”

“This is something we can talk about later. The guards are on their way and we need to react fast. I don’t know how much time we have left. The sooner we are at my parents’ the faster you can have your freedom.”, Sunggyu stated and stared at the youngest, waiting for an answer.

“Woohyun hyung already agreed so I will follow him. He always made the right decisions.”, he said and they needed to pack some things and go out of the apartment.

“Say, how does this work with the transformation? You can’t really go out in your human form. Everyone should know your faces by now.”, the older asked Woohyun.

“It’s a thing that you do with your thoughts. We are now connected and I will transform into that what you think.”, he explained and Sunggyu nodded his head.

“Well then.”

He closed his eyes and started to think of things he wanted the younger to transform into. It needed to be simple and not so noticeable. He settled on a silver necklace. And when he only focused on that he felt Woohyun shift into this necklace. It was as he himself was also shifting. When he opened his eyes the silver necklace was already around his neck, feeling warm as if it was alive.

Sungyeol was amazed by this performance and his eyes were shining with excitement. He never saw something like this before. Myungsoo could only snort but he also transformed. Since he didn’t belong to anyone he could choose whatever he wanted to be. And he chose to be a bracelet, also in silver. Gold would have attracted others attention and this they wanted to avoid. The tall kid grabbed the bracelet and put it on his wrist, staring at it. He was surprised how accurate it fitted.

“And how do we communicate?”, Sunggyu asked dumbly, tracing his fingers on the necklace.

“Are you this stupid?”, he heard a voice in his head ask, slightly irritated. “We are connected for god’s sake. I don’t think it’s that difficult to understand.”

“Well sorry for asking. Of course I know how. After all I always had a human weapon on my side who explained everything to me.”, the older replied sarcastically. “Wait you said we are connected. Does that mean you can read my thoughts?”

“Of course I can. You could too and if the connection goes deeper we can even feel what the other feels.”, Woohyun answered.

“Then you can read this?”, Sunggyu asked with a smirk and started to imagine what he would do with him when they would be all alone, it was a very detailed description.

The necklace became hotter until it burned his skin and hissed in pain.

“Yah! Stop it!”, the older complained and the younger brother’s could only stare at this, shaking their heads, these hyungs were so dumb.

“I-It’s your fault, for thinking _that_.”, the younger said embarrassed.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you two but we should hurry up. We don’t have much time.”, Sungyeol stated and walked forward.

“You’re right. Sorry.”, his brother apologized and followed him down the dark streets.

It was the middle of the afternoon, the sun shining the brightest and the sky was clear blue but it sadly didn’t have any affect in this city. Nobody really knew why it was still so dark and cold when the sun was up. It was as if this city was cursed, the warmth denied to the citizens. Maybe the nature was punishing them for what they did but nobody really cared. They just did what they always do.

To their surprise and fear, when the four finally left the neighborhood they got greeted by four guards, who were just about to search in their district. Sunggyu and Sungyeol bowed and wanted to go away as far as possible when one of the guards stopped them.

“Have you seen these two?”, he asked and showed them a picture of Woohyun and Myungsoo.

“No sir, we didn’t.”, the older exclaimed and bowed once again. “I’m really sorry but we have an important appointment that can’t wait.”

“Thanks for your help; we won’t hinder you from your business any longer than we did.”, the guard said and wanted to walk away when he noticed shining objects. “Wait a moment.”

The brother’s halted in their place, glancing at each other and gulped. Where they busted? Did they notice something strange on them? They slowly turned around and smiled nervously.

“What can we do for you sir?”, Sunggyu asked friendly.

“The jewelry.”, was all the guard had to say to startle them. “Can we have a look at them?”

It really had nothing to do with the actual jewelry. They were allowed to wear it. But what bothered the guards and forgot the brothers was that they didn’t really hide it. Jewelry was very valuable and in this city it was almost normal that rich bastards got robbed if they didn’t hide their possessions from potential thieves. In the black market you could gain a lot of money if you sell the jewelry. A poor guy could even become rich himself if he managed it.

“Why?”, Sungyeol asked carefully.

“It’s just the boys we search are human weapons and can transform into anything.”, another guy explained. “Where did you get these?”

“It are birthday presents from our parents.”

The guards nodded but still demanded to have a look on them. Reluctantly Sunggyu took the necklace off and handed it the guards. If he didn’t they would become just more suspicious of them and they didn’t want to have their attention. If they only suspected that they had something to do with the human weapons they would get killed in an instant. Sungyeol followed his example and gave them the bracelet.

 **'Stay strong Woohyun.'** , the older thought worriedly.

 **'I will manage it.'** , the younger replied with a shaky smile and mentally prepared himself for what was about to come.

Woohyun could feel how nervous Myungsoo was about this whole situation and tried to assure him that everything will get better soon and that he needed to concentrate. The guards inspected the jewelry carefully for a sign of abnormality, eyeing the brothers carefully while doing so. So far everything seemed normal but they needed to make sure and there was only one way. They laid the jewelry to the ground and pulled out a stun gun. Sunggyu and Sungyeol widened their eyes at the same time but couldn’t interfere. It would get them killed and they would lose the boys.

Stun guns were the best solutions against human weapons, either to find them within hidden objects or to tame them. They couldn’t hold out much when the high voltage ran through their bodies. And then they put the stun guns in the jewelry and the torture began.

Sunggyu immediately could feel the immense pain that Woohyun was in and he could even hear the screams in his head, his own body slowly reacting to it. He tried to hide it as best as he could because the guards never left their eyes on them, observing. But he couldn’t help the headache from forming.

 **'Please, stay strong. It’s almost over.'** , he encouraged the younger who was writhing in pain.

Myungsoo wasn’t in a better condition. If anything he took it more badly but still managed to control himself from transforming. If he failed now it was truly their end and he couldn’t do this to his brother now that he finally found his happiness. He needed to hold out as much as possible.

And then they all heard a sudden scream. The guards immediately looked down, widening their eyes. They would be rich as hell if they really found these two human weapons. Even the brothers were staring at the jewelry afraid they got busted. But the guards groaned in disappointment that nothing happened with the jewelry and the brothers subtly sighed in relief. Everyone looked for the source of the voice and the guards snorted when they found it.

The scream came from a woman who was fleeing from three men who were trying to get her. When they had a tight grip on her, there was no way she could get away and the men started to undress her, ripping her clothes. They were raping her in the middle of the street, no one bothering to do something against it. She was helplessly shouting for help but no one listened. This was actually a normal sight in this city. The guards didn’t even bother to help her. It wasn’t their duty. They didn’t even apologize to the brothers that the jewelry weren’t what they hoped for and just left them.

Sunggyu immediately took the necklace and bracelet and rushed to a dark corner where no one would be able to see them, Sungyeol closely behind him, worried. The older gave him Myungsoo.

“Take care of him.”

Sungyeol nodded and turned his back to his brother, intercepting the bracelet.

Sunggyu on the other hand was panicking because he couldn’t hear the other. He let Woohyun transform back to his human form and noticed some burnt skin. He stroked his cheeks and then the younger opened his eyes, they looked so dead. He immediately hugged the other, kissing his face everywhere he could reach.

“I’m so sorry. If we just had been more careful… It’s all my fault…”, Sunggyu muttered.

“D-Don’t be stupid…”, Woohyun quietly replied. “I could handle much worse. T-This was nothing.”

“But why could I feel your pain? We just made the pact?”, the older asked suddenly and Woohyun couldn’t answer it because he had no idea, he never heard of something like that but his worries for his younger brother made him sat up.

“Myungsoo!”

“I-I’m fine…”, he said and was panting heavily, Sungyeol holding him steady.

Woohyun was relieved when he saw him, still alive but his heart hurt when he saw the state the younger was in. He was looking much more horrible than him but Myungsoo shrugged it off, saying that he could at least handle this. It was a miracle that he controlled himself this much.

“I’m sorry to say this but you need to transform again. We’re almost there.”, Sunggyu announced hesitantly but the two understood and did what they were told too.

Their walk was silent. Each of them in their own thoughts. Woohyun and Myungsoo were trying to recover as fast as possible since it wasn’t the last time they would encounter the guards and they needed all the strength they could muster up.

And then they arrived at the building were Sunggyu and Sungyeol’s parents worked at.

 

 


End file.
